Waves
by FaberryQuick
Summary: June 8th - this date is very special to two individuals. My first ever fanfiction so I apologise for how bad it is! 1/2 parts uploaded.


Okay hello, this is my first Glee fanfiction and I'm very unsure of it. I got inspiration for it over the weekend and it was originally meant to be a oneshot but I have writers block with the dialogue between Puck and Quinn so I've cut it into two. Please review as I am _very_ new to this and would like some ideas or constructive criticism or anything. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song, "Beth" by KISS.**

Enjoy!

* * *

June 8th 2013

The wind swished frequently through the long straw-like grass and the young girl's blonde hair, that was now shorter than it had been.

Quinn slowly paced through the sand dunes, gazing deeply at the waves that were crashing onto the beach below her. It was early in the morning so she was alone but she didn't mind. She was used to being alone and quite liked it. She was independent and didn't need anybody especially _her_. At least that is what Quinn told herself every morning to get her through the day.

She never did recover. Unlike _him_. She didn't move on and meet anybody new. She thought getting accepted into Yale would change her life and she would become more social and forget her past in Lima, Ohio. But it didn't and shortly into her first semester, Quinn realised it was her mindset that needed to change, not her surroundings.

She had a small break from walking and let out a gasp. She hadn't slept in the motel at all the night before and had spent the day driving to this place. _Their place_, at least it used to be. A sudden wave of tiredness hit her and she checked her phone to see the time. 6am. She'd only been out for 2 hours yet it had felt like much longer. Continuing walking, she started to make her way down to the beach, careful not to fall down the sandy cliffs as they were quite steep. As she reached the beach, she gathered a few small rocks and tightly held them in her hand.

Her pyschologist had came up with the idea of Quinn going to the beach to try and get her to let go. Each rock she through into the sea was a problem and as she watched the rocks be taken away by the water, it was meant to symbolise her problems being washed away. It was meant to be a metaphor or something, and sometime it worked.

As she edged towards the water, the flashbacks started to form.

_She held her swollen stomach as she ran down the stairs, pleased with her performance. Everyone was elated; hugging, hi-fiving and screaming with delight. Judy stopped Quinn in her tracks by simply whispering, "Q__uinny?" A sharp pain hit Quinn's stomach but she didn't notice it from the shock of seeing her mum the one who through her out standing in front of her. She stammered and managed to say, M__om. W-what are you doing here? Is Dad okay? Another pain hit her but again, Quinn didn't notice it. Judy quickly said, "__I came to hear you sing. You were wonderful. I__知__-I__知 __so sorry I missed all the other times you performed. Were there a lot? I left your father. Well, I-Ikicked him out, actually. He was having an affair with some, uhtattooed paused and looked at her daughters confused face, "Q__uinny, I want you to come home with me. I can turn the guest room into a nursery" she announced to Quinn's shock, "O__h, sweetie, say something?" Quinn look bewildered and then she felt something that she was not prepared for. Something she had read about in all her baby books. She made the quick and accurate assumption, "M__y water just broke"._

She threw one of the rocks into the water. Her aim was good and it flew in the air for a fair amount of time before violently diving into the water, creating a huge splash as it sunk. She tried hard, tried to imagine her problem floating away. But how could she. She couldn't just forget about her. Beth. Her baby. Her perfect thing. She just couldn't so she quickly gave up with the technique that had worked for 3 years and discarded of the rocks by dropping them into the sea, turning her back as they fell into the water. She started to walk back up the beach, so she could carry on walking along the dunes but she stopped when she heard the string of a gutair. She analysed the desolate beach she couldn't see anybody else but she was certain she heard somebody playing. Quinn decided to investigate as she wanted to keep herself busy. If she was busy then she wouldn't have to think about the date or anything or body else.

It was the only thing she constantly did; keep herself busy. Taking extra classes at Yale, studying well into the night only giving herself 4 hours to sleep each day so she wouldn't have the chance to dream. Dream about her perfect thing and the guy she loved. She just didn't allow it. Quinn found that the less free time she had the less time she had to think about the last 3 years and that suited her because then she didn't have to confront her biggest fear.

She followed the sound of the guitar and began to hear a faint voice. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, letting her feet sink into the sand. She couldn't believe it yet she scolded herself for not realising. 'Of course it would be him, he knows', she thought to herself as she began to trek through the dunes, following the music.

"Beth, I hear you callin'. But I can't come home right now. Me and the boys are playin'...the musician with the mohawk sang quietly to the wind. He appeared to have a tear in his eye; which he would blame the wind for even though everybody would know it was because he was remembering his daughter. _Their daughter. _

Quinn reached the top of the dune and looked down and saw him. _Him_. A flood of emotions hit her and she was overcome with memories, love and sadness.

_She leant forward, sweat running down her usually perfect face, her face crumpled with pain and her eyes shut. She was in active labour with her mother, Mercedes and Puck beside her. Mercedes and Judy held her arms and encouraged her."C__ome on Quinny", Judy chanted, supporting her daughter in the little way that she could. Quinn turned slightly to face Puck. He was further away from the nurses surrounding Quinn and he was white with fear. He didn't know what to do, he felt so guilty for putting Quinn through this. Quinn opened her eyes and screamed, "Y__OU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK", Puck looked at her apologetically, almost crying. _

Quinn tucked her hair behind her ears before licking her lips and getting ready to speak. She was nervous but knew she had to do this.

* * *

Hopefully the second part should be up by next week - I just hope I can work out what they can say to each other! Please review. I'm also sorry for it being so short but thank you for reading anyways. :)


End file.
